Ointments and salves containing an iodine complex are well known and are often applied to gauze and other substrates as wound dressings. However, these vehicles are not altogether satisfactory since the ointment are not film forming and, when dried over an extended time, cake to a crumbly mass. Also, iodine release from the ointment is so slow that higher concentrations of the antimicrobial agent are required or the use of antimicrobial activity boosters are needed to provide efficacious protection against pathogenic micro-organisms and/or infections. Additionally, since ointments are substantially oily they tend to smear and spread over areas surrounding the initial site of application, thereby leading to inefficient use of the medication and possible soiling and staining of clothing. Conversely, solutions of water-like viscosity are also undesirable since their run off rate prevents proper film formation on the skin and transfer of iodine from the carrier to the skin surface. Since a great many microorganisms can survive an initial application of the antimicrobial agent, several reapplications may be necessary in such cases to arrive at a desired result.
The main objective of this invention is to provide a fast drying liquid, antimicrobial formulation which overcomes the above disadvantages.
A further object is to provide a skin substantive solution for effective release of iodine in antimicrobial amounts.
Another object is to provide a commercially feasible and economical method for the preparation of the present film forming medicament.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.